


Hot Yoga Dad

by bfketh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Reversal, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), DILF Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yoga Instructor Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my old favorites from my Tumblr.</p>
<p>Grad student Levi is persuaded - tricked - to attend a yoga class by one of his college friends. When he finally catches a glimpse of the instructor, downward facing dog just got a <em>lot</em> more interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Yoga Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaneKore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaneKore/gifts).



When Isabel had dragged him off, Levi should have been suspicious. Farlan completely bailing was a major red flag.

“A yoga class? Isa, I don’t have time for this. I’ve got those papers from Professor Arlert’s class to grade, a computer lab to prepare for, and my thesis outline is due in two weeks.”

“That’s exactly why you need to make time for this! You’re all stressed, and you haven’t been eating  _or_ exercising right.”

“Easy for an undergrad to say…” Levi muttered under his breath as he got his mat ready. However, all his grumbling soon came to a halt when the instructor came into the room. Levi hadn’t been sure what he’d been expecting. Some chipper New Age airhead, maybe. Certainly not a six-foot tall  _Adonis_ with thick brown hair and an easy smile that crinkled the corners of his bright green eyes, showing the bare beginnings of crow’s feet.

Levi snapped his jaw shut and whispered to Isabel, “I take it back. I definitely have time _any_ day for him to bend me in half.”

“Oh my God, Levi! That’s my _Dad_!”

“…What?”

 

It wasn’t how Levi thought he’d meet Isabel’s father, Eren Jaeger, but he really wasn’t complaining. He soon became a regular at Eren’s class, sometimes accompanied by Isabel and sometimes not. It also became a fairly regular thing for Eren to take them both out for coffee after class when Isabel was there. Levi would never admit it to Isabel, but the yoga did seem to be helping his stress, and he genuinely liked talking with Eren afterwards.

Getting to see Eren contort himself into several…interesting poses and occasionally having Eren’s hands gliding over his limbs to help him get into position were just a bonus at this point, really.

And, if Levi was feigning a bit more difficulty that he was actually having (he _was_ trained in judo and MMA, after all,) well, that was between himself and his rapidly expanding mental bank of fantasies.

Despite those fantasies, it still came as a surprise to him when Eren invited him out to coffee on a day when Isabel wasn’t there.

After that first time, the coffee shop visits with just the two of them became more frequent, and Levi found himself opening up more to Eren. And yet, maddeningly, whenever Levi would try to make himself hint that he might want something _more_ than friendship with Eren, his tongue would trip over the words, and he’d end up trailing off or spouting some (bad) joke to make Eren laugh.

Their odd equilibrium continued until a few days before the winter break, when Eren asked Levi to stay after class when everyone else had left.

“You seemed like you were really struggling today, Levi. Is something wrong?”

He shrugged. “Semester’s almost over, is all. I TA, so there’s a lot of papers to go through, on top of getting my own shit together. My insomnia’s been acting up, too.”

Eren made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. “Do you need to get going, then? I don’t want to keep you if you’re that busy.”

Levi shook his head. “No, I got most of my work done after classes yesterday, and tomorrow’s Sunday, so I can finish up then.” He sighed and pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. “I figured I needed to take at least one day off before I exploded, Probably couldn’t get anything done right now anyway as fucking exhausted as I am.”

“You did seem really stiff today.” Eren grinned, a gleam lighting up his eyes. “You know, I studied some physical therapy. I’m told I give a pretty good massage. Care to try it out?”

“Oh, fuck, yes, you have no idea.”

Eren slipped behind him where he was still sitting on his mat, hands immediately going to Levi’s shoulders. Levi groaned as deft fingers seemed to immediately seek out all the spots where his muscles had knotted and tensed. He heard Eren chuckle, the sound rumbling in his chest, as Levi practically melted into his touch.

Eren’s skilled hands roamed over his back, and Levi became acutely aware of Eren’s warmth behind him and his breath puffing lightly against his hair. He was so _close_ , and Levi found his mind wandering to earlier that day, when he watched Eren demonstrate the poses. He thought of that firm, muscled chest just inches behind him, and how Eren’s yoga pants clung to his ass in a way that should have been illegal. Levi felt his cock give an interested twitch right as Eren worked over a particularly sore knot of muscle, and he groaned again. Fuck, he really needed to control himself, but it had been a really long time since he’d been with anyone, and he found himself unable to focus on anything other than what _else_ Eren kept hidden away in those pants.

“God, it’s been so long since I blew a good dick.”

Levi realized his mistake the second Eren’s hands froze on his back. It was only for a moment, but it was long enough for Levi to feel a finger of dread curl into his stomach. Why the fuck did he _always_ have to open his mouth and screw everything up?

Eren’s hands resumed their motions. “Wow. What brought that on?”

Levi’s face heated up, and he stared down at the floor, part of him not wanting to meet Eren’s eyes in the mirrors that covered the wall, and part of him kind of wishing it would split open and swallow him whole. “Sorry, I just…I was just half-asleep.”

“Oh, really?” Eren chuckled again, the sound somehow throatier than before. Eren leaned in close, hot breath puffing against his ear and sending shivers down his spine. “Any dick in particular you were…dreaming of?”

All that came out of Levi’s mouth was a choked off moan as Eren’s hands stopped pressing into him and instead slid around his sides in a caress, moving to his front and brushing teasingly over his abdomen.

“Hmm? I don’t think I caught that.” Eren’s hands slipped under Levi’s tank top and ran up his stomach to his chest. “Jesus, look at you. You’re so pretty, Levi.”

Levi looked up at their reflections in the mirror. His neck was flushed red, his hair disheveled, and his chest was heaving for breath. “I-I’m not…”

“Yes, you are.” Eren’s eyes met his in the mirror, dark with lust. “I’ve thought so since you first came into my class. D’you have any _idea_ of all the filthy things I’ve wanted to do to you?” Eren grabbed Levi’s hips and pulled him back until they were flush together, and Levi could feel Eren’s hardness grinding into his ass.

Levi went hot all over, his head rolling back against Eren’s shoulder. “E-Eren…”

“Listen how sweet you sound for me.” Eren’s thumb rubbed circles into his hips, and he nuzzled into the soft skin behind his ear. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. Otherwise I won’t be able to hold myself back, and I don’t think Sharon’s spinning class would appreciate walking in on _that_.”

What followed was possibly the shortest - and coldest - shower Levi had ever taken in a gym locker room in his life. The car ride to Eren’s apartment was a blur; Levi’s attention was far too preoccupied by Eren’s free hand lightly stroking up and down the inside of his thigh. By the time Eren unlocked his apartment door, Levi was so wound up that he pounced on the older man the second the door was open, crashing them both into the wall and nearly knocking down a photo of Isabel and a woman with graying hair that looked so much like Eren that she could only be his mother.

“Levi…” Eren gasped against his lips even as he hefted Levi up by his thighs for a better angle. “Levi, wait…”

“What?” Levi generously moved his mouth away from Eren’s so he could talk, trailing nibbling kisses against his jaw line instead and scraping his teeth against the faint stubble.

“How far-“ Eren broke off in a groan as Levi lightly bit the underside of his jaw. “How far do you want this to go?”

“I want…” Levi pulled back to look Eren in the eyes. “…you to fuck me until I can’t remember my own  _name_.”

“Oh.” Levi watched as Eren’s pupils widened even further, the brilliant green of his irises narrowing. “Okay, then. Just checking.”

Levi kissed Eren again, and he shivered when Eren’s tongue darted out and licked against his lips. Somehow, they made it down the hall and into the bedroom. Even more miraculously, they managed to lose most of their clothes along the way without ever breaking contact with each other.

Levi ended up on his back under Eren on the bed as strong hands ran over his arms, his chest, his hips, leaving fire and raw _need_ in their wake. It was ridiculous how easily Eren had Levi falling apart, an endless stream of wordless moans and cries of _yes_ , _please_ , and _more_ falling unheeded from his lips.

“See? You’re absolutely gorgeous, my darling boy.” Eren’s voice sounded absolutely wrecked, husky and rough, as if just the _sight_ of Levi writhing underneath him was enough to send him to the edge. “Now use those pretty lips to tell me what you want, sweetheart.” At that same moment, he twisted the fingers he had inside Levi upward, and Levi’s back arched as he threw his head back and nearly sobbed from the intensity of it.

“I-I want you, please. _Please_. I need you; I need to come. Please make me come.” Levi was past the point of feeling any shame. All he knew was that the teasing brushes of Eren’s fingers were not enough, and as the pressure wound tighter and tighter in his gut, he felt like he was going to _die_ if something didn’t release it.

“Well, since you’re being so good and asked so nicely…”

And then Eren was moving on top of him, _inside_ of him, steady and deep, and Levi’s hands were scrambling to find purchase on his broad muscular back, and Eren didn’t seem to care at all that Levi’s was probably leaving dozens of scratches all over his skin. He just wrapped his arms around Levi tighter, whispering praises into his ear about how good he felt, how beautiful he was, how  _perfect_ he was being. Levi found himself looking up into Eren’s face. From this close, he could see the faint lines just starting to etch themselves into the corners of his eyes and lips, the strands of silver showing up in his chestnut hair.

But most of all, he noticed his eyes, his beautiful green eyes flecked with bits of blue and gold. Even clouded over with lust, they were so warm, everything about Eren was so _warm_ and caring, and in that moment, Levi thought he finally understood what people meant when they talked about  _making love_.

Levi wrapped his arms tight around Eren’s neck, the corners of his eyes prickling as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Eren didn’t say anything, just turned his head to nuzzle against Levi’s cheek, his lips softly kissing away the few tears that managed to leak out.

That tender gesture was what did it for Levi, and he gasped out Eren’s name as he came, shaking, his release splashing hot between them. Shortly after, while he was still coming down from the euphoria washing through him, Eren’s hips stuttered and then ground down as he let out a deep groan in Levi’s ear.

They both lay there, panting, for a few minutes, and Levi’s eyes fluttered shut as his exhaustion hit him full force. He felt Eren’s weight shift as he got up from the bed and heard the wet smack of the used condom dropping into the trash. Footsteps padded away, and Levi could hear water running somewhere nearby. Then Eren was back, and Levi didn’t even bother opening his eyes as a warm, damp cloth was run over him. He knew he should probably help, but he was just so _tired_.

Then the bed was shifting again and a warm body pressed close to him while a blanket was drawn up over them both. A voice whispered in his ear, “Go ahead and sleep, Levi. It’s okay.”

Levi wasn’t even sure if he managed to murmur out a “Thanks” or not before his consciousness slipped away.

~~~~~

When Levi woke up again, it was dark out. This time of year, that really didn’t mean much. The lamp on the other side of the bed was on, and Eren was sitting up and reading, one hand idly stroking through Levi’s hair. Levi was just about to close his eyes and go to sleep again when he heard the sound that must have woken him up - a buzzing and his phone’s text message chime, coming from the floor.

Levi groaned and leaned over the side of the bed, reaching with his fingertips until he managed to snag his jeans by the leg and reel them in close enough to retrieve his phone from the pocket. There were five new messages, all from Isabel.

**Isabel:** Hey! Sorry again I couldn’t make the class 2day!

**Isabel:** Farlan n I r home now. We got u chinese

**Isabel:** Where r u Big Bro? Ur food is getting cold

**Isabel:** U better not be fucking my dad

**Isabel:** OMG, UR FUCKING MY DAD?!

Levi smirked and sent a reply.

**Levi:** You can call me ‘Papa’ now.

A minute later, he got a new message, but this time not from Isabel.

**Farlan:** Iz is swearing at her phone in a mix of Spanish and German. LEVI, WHAT DID YOU DO?

Just then, Eren’s phone buzzed. He picked it up and looked at it, and then he burst out laughing. When Levi raised an eyebrow at him, Eren wordlessly showed him the screen.

**Izzy:** THIS IS Y I NVR INTRODUCE U 2 NE OF MY FRIENDS!!


End file.
